Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene is a Former two time Motorcross Champion, an reluctant hero and the main protagonist in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dead Rising: Case Zero, Dead Risng 2 and Dead Rising: Case West. He later appears in Dead Rising 3 as a supporting character. He's also the father of Katey Greene who was bitten by her Zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak. He's a resourceful mechanic who can reconstruct any he can imagine, he's always a loving father willing to do anything to keep her from harm. Involvement Dead Rising: Road to Fortune In the first issue of the series, Chuck and his family appear briefly at the end of the story driving to Las Vegas for a motocross tournament. Chuck is hoping to strike it rich for all of them once he wins, and reassures both his wife Pam Greene, and his daughter Katey Greene that despite Rebecca Chang's news reports of possible zombie outbreaks in the area, there is nothing for them to worry about. At the site of Chuck Greene's motocross tournament in the Las Vegas Arena, the crowd is cheering wildly, anxiously awaiting the start of the race. As Chuck mounts his bike, he tells Katey he loves her and shares a kiss with Pam (neither of them knowing this would be their last kiss). Pam takes Katey to the stands to watch the race and Chuck rolls up to the starting line. Over in the crowd, unbeknownst to anyone, Phenotrans security chief, Harjit Singh and his team of undercover Phenotrans' agents are eying the spectators meticulously. Each of them is carrying a jar full of queens, waiting for the opportune moment to release them into the city. The race begins, and Chuck quickly gains a solid lead over his competitors. With his wife and daughter cheering him on, Chuck soars high above the crowd and leaves the other racers behind in a cloud of dust. Meanwhile, Harjit decides the time is "now", and drops his jar of queens to the ground. Knowing that is the signal, the other Phenotrans's agents do the same, and people start getting infected left and right. As Chuck makes another pass, a cheering Pam Greene is suddenly stung in the neck by a queen. When Katey asks her what happened, Pam shrugs it off and says that it was nothing more than a "bee sting". At this point, Harjit and his men have exiting the arena and are driving out of Vegas as quickly as possible. Harjit makes a phone call to his boss, Marian Mallon, and tells her that so far, everything is going according to plan. Chuck Greene eventually crosses the finish line in first place, and triumphantly takes off his helmet and smiles happily. Happiness is quickly replaced with shock as he finally takes notice of what's happening in the stands. The "Las Vegas Outbreak" has begun. In a panic, Chuck frantically searches the zombified crowd for signs of his family. Likewise, within the crowd, Pam is desperately trying to protect Katey from the zombies; kicking or pushing aside any that get too close to them, and making her way towards the track as she tries to locate her husband. Chuck and Pam finally spot each other, and Chuck ramps up his bike. But before he can go another mile, a zombie suddenly jumps him, and knocks Chuck off his bike. Chuck manages to kill the zombie and reach his family, but while Katey seems fine, something strange is happening to Pam. At that moment Pam Greene's zombification completes itself, and she lunges at Katey, biting her in the left arm. Chuck kicks his undead wife away, and tries to subdue her, but she overpowers him and knocks him to the ground. As Pam starts moving towards Katey again, Chuck grabs a screwdriver and impales his wife through the skull. After Pam dies, Chuck realizes that Katey is going to need Zombrex and hastily prepares to escape the city. As the two Greenes make their final preparations, Katey asks her father whether mommy was coming with them. In response, Chuck sadly glances over at Pam's corpse, mumbles to himself, helps Katey onto his bike, and tells her that this time, they were leaving mommy behind. Chuck and Katey frantically attempt to escape from the zombie-infested city. Chuck manages to blast through the crowd of zombies standing around his pickup truck (even though it costs him his bike), and hastily ushers Katey in. Ramping up the engine, Chuck's truck crashes its way out of the arena and onto the Vegas Strip where Chuck desperately begins searching for a pharmacy which may have some Zombrex. Luckily, he doesn't have to go too far. Unfortunately, Chuck realizes that getting out of his truck under these circumstances would be plain suicide. So he tells Katey to cover her face and crashes the truck through one of the pharmacy's windows instead. Placing Katey on the checkout counter, Chuck begins searching the shelves for Zombrex. Finally he succeeds, and turns around just in time to see a zombified pharmacy worker advancing on Katey. Chuck gets the zombie's attention, and the two of them engage in a fierce battle with Chuck ultimately prevailing. Suddenly, Katey's skin changes to a sickly-gray color, and she begins moaning in a sound that would become all-too-familiar if Chuck didn't act fast. In desperation, Chuck whips out the Zombrex and injects Katey through the neck (as opposed to her arm). Katey goes limp and doesn't make another sound. For the moment, Chuck thinks he has lost her, and somberly clutches her in his arms. But then Katey says "ow, daddy that hurt!" and happiness enters Chuck's life once again. Together they make their way back to Chuck's truck (killing a few zombies in the process), and manage to get out of the city without being detected by the military. At the series' conclusion, Chuck and Katey drive past a road sign reading "Welcome to Still Creek, Population 753". Dead Rising: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. The Greenes were in Las Vegas, attending a motocross event when the city was overrun by the infected. During the outbreak, Chuck lost his wife to infection. She was zombified and infected their daughter through a bite. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 Five years after the Willamette Incident of Dead Rising, former motocross champion Chuck Greene takes part in Terror is Reality, a controversial American Gladiators-like game show where contestants kill gathered zombies in various ways for money, sport and fame. The show's latest incarnation, "TIR XVII: Payback", is currently being held in Fortune City, an amusement and entertainment resort somewhere in Nevada, based off the casino strip in Las Vegas, which was destroyed in a zombie outbreak three years ago. Tyrone King, or better known as TK, hosts the show with his twin assistants, Amber and Crystal Bailey. Chuck participates in the show for the purpose of raising funds to buy Zombrex for his daughter, Katey, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the previous outbreak. After Chuck wins the prize money in the latest event, he retires to the backstage where he is trapped in an elevator after a mysterious explosion. Upon exiting the elevator, he finds that an outbreak has occurred in the city and many people are killed or changed into zombies. Finding Katey, Chuck takes his daughter to an emergency shelter where survivors have gathered. Inside, Chuck is confronted by Raymond Sullivan, a Fortune City security guard and the only reserve man to make it into the shelter. Sullivan is reluctant to allow an infected person like Katey into the bunker, but Chuck convinces him to let them stay as long as he finds and gives her a daily supply of Zombrex until the military clean up and rescue arrives in three days. Chuck meets Stacey Forsythe, the leader of the Nevada branch of "Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality (CURE)". The CURE organization advocates zombie rights and demands that infected people be widely administered with Zombrex, which has been expensive. During a news broadcast by Channel 6 Action News, Chuck discovers he has been framed as the perpetrator to the zombie outbreak in the city. Seeking to clear his name, he enlists the help of Stacey as well as the Channel 6 news reporter, Rebecca Chang, who was the one who reported the incriminating evidence. Meeting up with Rebecca, Chuck is unable to get the reporter to reveal her source who gave the evidence. Rebecca brings him to the central security room to watch the surveillance footage, but discovers that the guards inside are shot dead and all the equipment and footage destroyed, proving a cover-up is in progress. Chuck returns to the Safe House to find that Sullivan has watched the news on Chuck being the perpetrator of the outbreak and demanded that he and his daughter be kicked out from the bunker. Chuck explains that he intends to search for clues to clear his name, and he will surrender to the authorities if he fails to find any evidence once the three days are up. Sullivan makes a deal with him to let him stay so long he continues rounding up survivors to the shelter. Stacey has monitored suspicious activity in the Underground Tunnels. Chuck enters the tunnels to find TK and a group of hired mercenaries moving unknown equipment on the maintenance train. Upon defeating the mercenaries, Chuck confronts TK and the TiR host admits to having set him up as the scapegoat. Before Chuck can question him further, TK manages to get away by unhooking his train car from Chuck's. Later, Stacey spots numerous mercenaries breaking into the casino vaults scattered around the city. She and Chuck deduce that TK is behind everything, and is using the outbreak to perform a heist. Chuck manages to foil TK's plans by killing TK's goons and destroying the power drills that were attempting to break into the vaults. Rebecca decides to trust Chuck enough to bring him to meet her source of information inside a nightclub. When Chuck arrives, he realizes that the twin assistants Amber and Crystal are the source for the evidence incriminating him and have taken Rebecca hostage. After a fight in which one of the twins is killed and the other commits suicide, Chuck further confirms that TK is responsible for the outbreak and created phony evidence to have him take the fall. Realizing his plans have come to naught, TK seeks to make his escape on a helicopter with his remaining loot. After a short fight, Chuck manages to bring down the chopper while TK is knocked out. Bringing TK back to the Safe House, Chuck and the others learn from him that Chuck was deliberately set up by him under orders from a mysterious group. However, TK refuses to divulge any more information. Chuck has TK handcuffed in the infirmary, with Sullivan standing guard while he and the others figure out what is really going on. The three days period passes and the military troops enter the city to clean up and rescue survivors. However, the operation goes horribly wrong when the zombies mutate from a noxious green gas emanating from underground. Unable to react and defend themselves from a stronger and newer form of zombies, most of the soldiers are wiped out. Rebecca films the chaos but she ends up lost in the tunnels due to the thick gas covering the city. Heading into the underground tunnels, Chuck rescues Rebecca from the military commander of the operation, who has gone insane from the shock of losing his men and has taken her hostage. Back in the Safe House Sullivan assures them that another rescue operation will be attempted, and if it fails, a firebombing would be ordered. Chuck decides they must somehow get the attention of the outside world that there are still survivors here. Chuck and the others discover on the news that the city has been reported to have no more survivors and the rescue troops wiped out. According to the news, the government plans to firebomb the entire city earlier than planned in a little less than a day. At this time, the Safe House is suddenly breached and zombies start to pour in. As survivors fight for their lives inside the bunker, Chuck gathers the necessary equipment to repair the shelter barricades. After the crisis is over, Chuck discovers that TK is missing and finds him bitten by a zombie while trying to escape in the confusion. Sullivan tells them he was knocked out by TK when he let his guard down. To make sure TK pays for his crimes, Chuck decides to administer Zombrex to him to keep from turning. Trying to find the source of the gas, Chuck heads for the underground tunnels. He discovers that the normal and mutated zombies are all heading to a closed barricade on the side of the tunnels. Inside, Chuck finds a huge spinning device which attracts the zombies. Mercenaries operate the device and create an ear-splitting frequency that kill the zombies and harvest the queen wasps that emerge from their remains. Chuck defeats the mercenaries and shuts down the device and the gas. Venturing further inside, Chuck discovers a research lab with scientists monitoring the harvest of the queens. After killing the hostile researchers, he takes their laptop and transceiver which can be used to communicate with the outside world. Back in the Safe House, Chuck, Stacey and Rebecca discover on the laptop that Phenotrans, the manufacturer of the Zombrex drug, is the company responsible for the underground research facility and unearth a conspiracy using the outbreak to harvest queen wasps from the infected. As Rebecca uses the transceiver to contact her TV station about the shocking news, she is shot and killed by Sullivan, who reveals himself to be in league with Phenotrans. He had breached the Safe House, and freed TK, but TK had instead knocked Sullivan out and attempted to escape alone. Sullivan takes the laptop and transceiver and prepares to kill Chuck and the others, but Stacey hits him with a Baseball Bat, causing him to drop his gun. Chuck takes the gun and fires at Sullivan, who avoids the attack and flees. Under directions from Stacey, Chuck locates Sullivan on one of the casino rooftops and confronts him. He discovers Sullivan attempting a Skyhook extraction by transport plane. When Chuck demands to know why he and Phenotrans created this outbreak and caused the deaths of many people, Sullivan replies that as more infected people resulted from the outbreaks, they needed more queen wasps to synthesize for the Zombrex drug to keep up the growing demand for it. As there is no way to breed the queens using conventional means, Phenotrans caused the outbreak and used the gas to mutate zombies and harvest more queens from them. He says that Fortune City was considered a small price when compared to the rest of the US, and implies that the Las Vegas outbreak was also caused by them, angering Chuck. TK was hired to set Chuck up as the perpetrator for the outbreak, but Sullivan tells Chuck that TK's later activities were independent from their own, as he became greedy and sought to take advantage. Sullivan insists that they are the good guys as they are providing a service for their customers. After this, Chuck engages Sullivan in a fight where he emerges as the victor, but is temporarily stunned by attacks from the circling transport plane. Sullivan attempts to extract, but Chuck handcuffs his lower half of the harness onto the platform, causing Sullivan to be instantly killed as his body is severed in half when the plane connects with his harness' sky hook. Picking up Sullivan's discarded transceiver, Chuck calls Rebecca's TV station and asks them if they want the scoop of a lifetime. He then tells them to bring rescue choppers over to the city. The firebombing is temporarily aborted while rescue choppers are sent in. Arriving on the rooftop of the Safe House in a chopper, Chuck learns from some survivors that Katey and Stacey are missing from the shelter. Heading inside to find them, Chuck refuses to board the chopper and searches the security room. Stacey and Katey are nowhere to be found. Chuck picks up Katey's dropped backpack, and holds it silently as the game apparently ends. Dead Rising 2: Case West Taking off from where Dead Rising 2 ended (Ending A), Chuck is being attacked by an undead Tyrone King in the emergency shelter's elevator. Luckily, Frank West saves Chuck's life by bashing in Tyrone's head with a baseball bat. After Frank reveals that he was going to meet up with Rebecca Chang to investigate Phenotrans, Chuck breaks the news that Rebecca was murdered and ends up accompanying him to the Phenotrans Facility west of the city, where Frank's source is situated, to help bring down Phenotrans after they wrongly-accused Chuck as the perpetrator behind the Fortune City outbreak. At the facility, they cut the power and begin to gather evidence while trying to find Frank's contact. However, the zombified tourists and resort workers from Fortune City that were harvested by Phenotrans and brought to the facility were released from their holding pens, creating an outbreak. They used the confusion to evade security personnel but still managed to rescue trapped scientists and researchers. Eventually, they learn that the Zombrex drug is actually not synthetic, that it is still made from Queens and Phenotrans have been using inmates, homeless people, and kidnapping others, turning them into zombies, and using them to manufacture Zombrex. After a confrontation with Marian Mallon and fighting Harjit Singh, they learn that Phenotrans has a cure but has withheld from releasing it to the public. Dr. Mallon then flees the facility, with a captured Isabela Keyes, and initiates the self-destruction of the facility. Chuck and Frank escape the facility unharmed, but vow to rescue Isabela and bring down Phenotrans, though unfortunately their hard evidence was lost in the facility's destruction. Chuck and Frank escape the facility unharmed, but vow to rescue Isabela and bring down Phenotrans, though unfortunately their hard evidence was lost in the facility's destruction. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record NOTE: Chuck's character in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is non-canon. Chuck returns in a what-if scenario on what if Frank West was the hero of the Fortune City Outbreak. Falling on hard times, he's taken on shabby, long hair and a deeper 5 o'clock shadow. Chuck has turned into a psychopath, after his daughter Katey's unexplained demise during the outbreak. Evidence of this is the doll duct taped to the back of Chuck (Which resembles Katey) a discarded kid's backpack in the Green Room of the Arena, and Chuck seemingly talks to Katey as though she's with him. He makes a few comments about the zombies, remarking that "They're annoying, sure, but they're easy to kill...kinda...kinda fun even." He appears in the mission People Like Us. After Frank defeats him, Chuck is flung from his bike and lands on the ground. He goes over to check on "Katey" even though she is just a head with her body a few feet away from Chuck. He is then shown to talk to Katey saying everything is going to be fine. He then is seen supposedly dying as Frank turns around and grabs the Combo Bay Key. Frank turns back to Chuck only to discover that his body isn't there. Whether Chuck somehow escaped or crawled away and died is unknown. Frank obtains the Combo Bay Key upon Chuck's defeat. Dead Rising 3 Dead Rising 3 is set 10 years after the events of Dead Rising 2. 2 years prior to Dead Rising 3, Chuck had been suffering from stress after constantly having to look for more Zombrex for Katey. Chuck chose a life of crime, and became a major mob boss. He used his status as a way to gain access to Zombrex. Katey decided to run away, believing herself as a burden towards her father after seeing Chuck becoming stressed from all the work he has been doing. Chuck began to ruthlessly search for his daughter after her disappearance. Luckily, Chuck was able to have someone to help search for his daughter; that man being Gary Finkel. After being informed of Katey's whereabouts, Chuck heads to Los Perdidos, only to find the city in a middle of a zombie outbreak. Days later, Chuck, with the help of Gary, finds Katey, only to see her kissing a mechanic and using her middle name as an identity. Although wary of Nick at first, Chuck warms up to him after they team up to stop Gen. John Hemlock. He also appears to accept the romantic connection between Nick and his daughter fairly quickly, but also reinforces the fact that her name is not Annie and he doesn't like her to be called that. Allies *Katey Greene *Stacey Forsyte *Rebecca Chang *Snowflake (Determinant) *Frank West *Isabella Keyes *Nick Ramos *Gary Finkel Enemies *Tyrone King *The Twins *Raymond Sullivan *Leon Bell *Looters *Antoine Thomas *Theodore Douglas *Snowflake (Determinant) *John Hemlock *Phenotrans Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Protagonist Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Category:Alive Category:Survivors